Dos aromas de Amortentia
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: ¿Es posible, encontrar a tú medio pastel de calabaza, gracias a una poción? Hogwarts, ha experimentado varias veces, el florecimiento de los sentimientos escondidos, después de alguna clase de pociones. Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J.wling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

En la torre de premios anuales, todo era un caos, siempre se oían gritos al otro lado de la gran puerta de entrada, las peleas empezaban temprano en la mañana, antes de salir de la estancia, y terminaban con ambos estudiantes, dando un portazo, desde sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ese día, no difería de los anteriores, y sólo llevaban una semana en ese lugar, no querían imaginarse cuando llegara el final del año, gracias a Merlín, tenían las vacaciones de navidad para calmar los humos:

―Granger, sal del baño, me voy a bañar – dijo el rubio desde el umbral de la puerta del baño que compartían.

―Malfoy, cierra la puerta, déjame terminar de arreglarme ― respondió con un grito de lo que parecía un fantasma por el humo del baño.

―Listo, la puerta está cerrada, sal ahora mismo ― expresó acercándose a la castaña, quitándose la camisa del pijama.

―Hurón, sal de la habitación, no tienes porque… ― no pudo terminar de hablar la chica, observando el reflejo del muchacho en el espejo, se sonrojó, hasta llegar al tono de cabello de los Weasley. Ella llevaba únicamente una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y él, sólo tenía el pantalón del pijama, como prenda de ropa colocada.

― ¿Terminaste de observarme sangre sucia? – interrogó arrastrando las palabras el Slytherin, colocándose a espaldas de la chica para pasar a la ducha, esperando "pacientemente" a que la chica se vaya, aunque le traía sin cuidado, que ella le viera desnudo, pues ya muchas habían pasado por su cama, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

―No deseo seguir estando cerca del aire que respiras, hurón estúpido ― dijo con orgullo cerrando la puerta tras sí, escuchando como el ojigris, emitía un bufido de resignación, sin poder responderle a la castaña.

Después del almuerzo, los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin, tenían clase compartida de pociones con Slughorn. Al llegar al salón de pociones, los estudiantes, colocados en grupos en los mesones, y todos los libros de pociones frente a ellos, soltaron el aire, cuando el profesor ingresó al lugar, con su capa ondeando detrás de él y colocándose, sin articular palabra, frente a una pequeña mesa, la cual poseía cuatro calderos humeantes:

―Me alegra que tantos estudiantes hayan decidido tomar mi clase ― dijo el profesor con alegría ― Señor Malfoy, si busca la clase de pociones, llegó al lugar indicado, entré y ubíquese acá, al lado de la Señorita Granger ― expresó con total calma mientras desviaba su mirada del chico rubio a la muchacha ojimiel antes mencionada.

―Siguiendo con mi discurso de bienvenida ― prosiguió el hombre ― Hoy vamos a preparar una poción, tan fuerte, que llega a ser mortal. Una de las más complicadas para realizar ― dijo, dándole un tiempo a sus alumnos, así podían intentar adivinar.

―Filtro de muertos en vida, ¿esa es la poción? ― preguntó Pansy Parkinson, con su sonrisa de superioridad, asomándose en sus labios rojos.

―Se equivoca Señorita Parkinson. La poción que realizaremos hoy, es una que todos disfrutaran preparar, así como, hace mucho tiempo, otros de mis estudiantes, quisieron prepararla y robar un poco, creyendo que el viejo profesor no oye nada ― expresó riendo por lo bajo.

― ¿Filtro de amor? ― se interrogó, más para ella misma, la castaña, sin darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

―La felicito por adivinar, Señorita Granger, se ha ganado 5 puntos para su casa el día de hoy ― expresó colocándose frente al primer caldero de la mesa ―Alguien que me diga el nombre y explique el uso de ésta poción ― dijo Horace observando atentamente a sus alumnos ― Señor Malfoy, ¿podría usted, venir y hacer uso de la inteligencia de la cual, el profesor Snape, se regodea? ― sin más, abrió la tapa del caldero, esperó al rubio pacientemente.

―Esa es una poción multijugos ― respondió triunfante el ojigris ― Cambia la apariencia de la persona quien la bebe ― finalizó retirándose a su lugar, observando cuidadosamente a la chica castaña.

―Muy bien, le doy 5 puntos a su casa ― dijo el profesor, cerrando ese caldero y abriendo el último que se encontraba en esa mesa ― Otra persona que nos enseñe sobre ésta otra poción ― expresó, observando la rapidez con la cual Hermione levantaba su mano, en señal de ofrecerse como voluntaria ―Señorita Granger, le advierto que es difícil resistirse al aroma de la poción, ya debe saber de cual poción se trata.

―Claro profesor Slughorn, es la Amortentia, el filtro de amor más poderoso que existe, el olor es distinto para cada persona ― respondió aspirando el aroma que desprendía el caldero, el profesor tenía razón, resistirse, sería una táctica mal hecha, nadie podía resistirse al olor de su atracción.

― ¿Usted, qué olores percibe Señorita Granger? ― interrogó a la chica, sabiendo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

―Pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado y… ― dijo sin quitar la vista del líquido que se encontraba dentro del caldero, poción que dejó de formar espirales en el aire, al colocarle la tapa al caldero.

―Puede irse a su lugar, es normal que los aromas no se reconozcan inmediatamente ― expresó serio el profesor ― Cinco puntos más a Gryffindor, por la valentía de la Señorita Granger ― dijo, mientras se volteaba para buscar una tiza, y escribir en la pizarra la poción que prepararían ese día, nadie se sorprendió al ver que era la "Amortentia".

El tiempo en la clase de pociones pasó bastante rápido, los estudiantes iban y venían, corriendo a toda velocidad por el salón, esquivando a otros que realizaban lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione, que parecía haberse colocado una escoba en el cabello, desvió su mirada al chico rubio que tenía a su lado, el destino quería matarla de forma lenta y dolorosa, se reprendió mentalmente por su descuido, lo cual causo, que casi explotara el caldero donde ella estaba llevando a cabo la preparación de la poción.

Mientras la chica iba a buscar el asfódelo y el comino, sintió una mirada clavarse en su espalda, utilizó todo su autocontrol para no voltear y dejar ver su nerviosismo, ese sentimiento de que te observan, no tranquiliza a nadie, y mucho menos a la castaña, la cual se desespera en cualquier clase práctica, elaborando lo necesario al pie de la letra, tal como el libro lo especificaba.

Una vez la clase hubo acabado, los estudiantes se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, una buena clase para olvidar las pociones, es cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pensaba una ojimiel, caminando a paso decidido hasta la casa de Hagrid, lugar donde se reunían para dar inicio a las clases con el gigante hombre.

Pasadas las dos horas de la clase con Hagrid, el día de estudio se había acabado, uno de los peores días de la semana iba a ser ese, le dijo Neville a Hermione, cuando se dirigían a la biblioteca y así poder sacar un libro sobre criaturas mágicas:

―Neville, ¿vamos primero a la biblioteca o al Gran Comedor? ― preguntó la chica, esperando poder alargar el tiempo sin ver al chico rubio.

―Vamos a la biblioteca Herms, total, esa comida en la cena nunca se acaba, podemos ir a las cocinas, Dobby nos ama ― respondió el muchacho con total normalidad, todos habían cambiado mucho y estaban orgullosos de ello siempre que podían.

Faltando quince minutos para las nueve de la noche, muchos estudiantes se encontraban corriendo a sus salas comunes, por miedo a un castigo, dentro de ese grupo de alumnos se encontraba, una ojimiel, esperando a que la señora en su cuadro se dignara a aparecer y así poder ingresar a la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, luego de unos minutos esperando, decidió tocar la puerta, si Malfoy se encontraba adentro, le tendría que abrir, pensaba la castaña golpeando la puerta al mismo tiempo que señora en su cuadro llegaba, agradeciendo no tener que cruzar palabra con el ojigris, ingresó a la habitación y sin prestarle atención al chico sentado frente a la chimenea, Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar a su habitación , la cual encantó con magia, necesitaba privacidad, cosa que no conseguía muy fácilmente esos últimos días.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se encontraba sentada en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, esperando, que el chico de ojos grises saliera del baño, espera que llegó a durar una hora, la chica iba a tocarle la puerta e intentar apurarlo de esa manera, ni de broma abriría la puerta por sí misma, no necesitaba repetir el escenario del día anterior, y menos ahora, que tenía el aroma del filtro de amor guardado en sus fosas nasales, hipnotizando su cerebro con el olor a menta, el cual le pertenecía a su enemigo jurado, Draco "Hurón" Malfoy, se mentalizó para usar un tono de voz, lo suficientemente alto, como para ser escuchada en el campo de Quidditch, iniciando el grito, la puerta se abrió frente a ella, con un rubio oxigenado, que se detuvo en el umbral, decidiendo si empujar a la chica para pasar o quitarse de en medio, definitivamente había algo mal en su cerebro, desde el día anterior.

Colocándose la toalla alrededor de su cintura, el ojigris, abrió la puerta del baño, luego de meditar los pasos a seguir, siendo consciente de la mirada nerviosa que tenía la chica frente a él, y el ligero temblor que la misma poseía, decidió acercarse más a ella, en un vano intento de borrar la imagen del día anterior de su mente, la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola a él con sumo cuidado, tomando con una mano el mentón de la chica y trazando un camino, por todo el brazo de la castaña, colocó la mano que antes estaba en su muñeca, en la cintura de ésta, la atrajo hacia él y sin perder un segundo, antes de arrepentirse, la besó, con una sorpresa infinita, sorpresa que tuvo la ojimiel también, al sentir los labios del rubio presionando los de ella, intentando obtener más, y ambos se dejaron llevar, ella, oliendo vagamente el aroma a menta que desprendía el chico, y él, respirando el olor a flores que la muchacha poseía. Se separaron sin decir nada, cada uno por su lado, con un nudo en la garganta, dragones en el estómago y problemas de pronta locura en la mente.


End file.
